In mobile equipment, especially mission-specific vehicles, such as agricultural machines, railway and construction equipment, fire and rescue trucks, road and utility maintenance vehicles, and garbage collection trucks, several different electrically-powered devices located throughout the vehicle must be connected to the vehicle's power generation/electrical system. In traditional systems, each electrical device is individually hardwired to the vehicle's electrical system. If an electrical device malfunctions, the individual hardwiring must be traced, inspected and replaced, leading to significant effort and downtime to address.
Consequently, there is a need for a power distribution module that can better address these and other challenges.